Uprising - A Wings Of Fire Fanfic
by Stagfire
Summary: Dahlia is born a RainWing with physical deformities from an InterTribe Relationship, banned by Pyrrhia for the death of several Queens. Growing up like this is hard and when it comes to worse troubles and being betrayed and finding her origin, it gets even harder. (Cover image credit - Pinterest)
1. Interception

**Interception**

 **This book is set around 70 years after The Jade Mountain Prophecy.**

In the Rainforest Kingdom, a few NightWings and RainWings live in harmony, some occasionally visiting from the Night Kingdom.

 _ **The Lawbook**_

 _Written by Deathbringer of The NightWings, Queen Mahogany of The RainWings, Queen Ruby of The SkyWings and Queen Anenome of The SeaWings_

 _ **The**_ ** _Beginning_**

Tribes used to be able to choose whatever they wanted, there were usually no rules on inter-tribe relationships. It was uncommon and slightly looked down upon, but not illegal. In the events of the _War of Peace_ (see **Agave of The SandWings** and **Dragonfly of The MudWings** ), these rules changed.

 **Agave and DragonFly**

These two dragons met up during a training station in the middle of the night, immediately falling for each other. Both dragons were part of the patrol of their kingdoms. Coincidentally, a mass murder swept through the palace of both kingdoms, the murderer apparently getting through into the palace because of 'the lack of guards'. Some dragons predict that the other guards were faulty because they were not stationed. Many of the guards, however, (See **Confession of Muskrat** ), reportedly confess they were off duty by control of their superiors, Agave and DragonFly.

After Agave and DragonFly realized their mistake, instead of going to the palace to apologize and amend their mistakes, they fled to the Rain Kingdom for Queen Glory's protection.

* * *

 ***Notice! Not the whole LawBook is featured here***


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"It was all a mistake," she whispered, her voice hoarse from keeping away the tears. The other dragon looked at her, his gaze concerned.

"What was? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice a whisper in the wind. She looked at him, her eyes sad. She looked down, scraping the tree bark with her talons. He looked down at the tree she was balanced on, his eyes full of regret. "I shouldn't have, I-I," he started, his voice slightly shaky. She stopped him, brushing her wing against his.

"It's not you, it's me," she whispered, smiling sadly.

"But..it is," he said, lashing his tail. "Tell me what's wrong! I can tell somethings wrong!" he demanded, his voice rising. She looked at him, flaring her ruff.

"I can't!" she retorted, her eyes still shaded. He flapped his wings and rested a talon on hers.

"You can tell me anything," he smiled and she turned away, pulling her talons away from his.

"I can't" she whispered again. He didn't respond and the leaves whistled around them quietly.

"You don't trust me, why don't you trust me?" he asked suddenly. She turned toward him again, her heart breaking.

"I do! I do!" she tried to plead with him as he glanced at her.

"Things won't ever be the same again, will they?" he asked and she smiled sadly.

"I wish," she whispered and he stayed silent. "I'm-I'm bearing an egg," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The rainforest. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Dahlia looked around her hammock, yawning.

"You're quite the lazy RainWing," the dragon across from her commented. She flared her ruff indignantly.

"I am not!" she retorted, standing up. He snorted and she shook out her wings, spraying dust all over him. He ducked his head, giggling.

"Dahlia!" he complained and she sniffed, holding her head righteously.

"How's that for lazy?" she asked, thwacking her tail in his face.

"Still lazy," he mumbled and she gaped at him.

"You're horrible, Lightly the Righteous NightWing," she teased and he looked up at her, his talons still on his snout.

"You know that NightWings were fakes, right?" he asked, flapping his wings.

"Oh, right, I mean, Lightly the Idiotic NightWing," she amended, flapping her wings. Lightly looked at her, his face contorted in confusion and, of course, idiocy. "You are so adorable like that," she laughed, glancing around at the other dragons on hammocks and platforms. Lightly looked at her and flicked his talons casually.

"You know that inter-tribe-relationships are illegal, right? According to when the Lawbook was published?" he asked and Dahlia looked at him. She felt her scales changing to a slight emerald color.

"You do know that Grosbeak goes over that like, every class. Oh wait!" she paused, glaring at him suspiciously."You wouldn't know because you don't come to class! Where do you sneak off to anyways?" she pointed out, flicking her tail. Lightly sniffed.

"Oh, whatever. I'm the son of "Oh Great Deathbringer" anyway!" he smiled cheekily, parading on about Deathbringer. Dahlia pretended she didn't notice that he slightly changed the topic.

"You do know that Deathbringer didn't ever mate since Queen Glory died over an inter-tribe relationship problem, yada yada, Deathbringer installs the LawBook with the Queens of the other tribes, yada yada," Dahlia yapped, counting the events on her talons.

"You can go ask Deathbringer anyways, he's still alive for some NightWing reason," Dahlia suggested and Lightly shook his head, stepping off his hammock.

"I'd rather stick to hope," he replied, ignoring her as he shook out his wings. "Also, no, he's not alive," he pointed out.

"Monkeybrain," Dahlia retorted, jumping off the platform. A few RainWings and NightWings grumbled as she winged past them. A wing prodded her side as she settled on a branch and she yelped in surprise as a smaller dragonet smiled up at her.

"Hey, Quinine," she smiled and the small dragonet smiled again.

"Mother wants to see you," she noted, then flapped off. A moment later, Lightly joined her on the tree branch. Dahlia dug her claws into it as he landed, his weight making the tree sway under his weight.

"You left the conversation," he complained, swinging his tail for balance. Dahlia looked down, her ruff flaring against her will.

"Because I know where it would lead," she grumbled, digging her talons into the tree.

"Where you're the last documented case of a deformed dragonet to hatch?" Lightly suggested and she didn't answer. Lightly sighed as she didn't speak.

"I don't like the fact that I'm only in the scrolls for some stupid, idiotic mistake that my monkey spit of some parents made," Dahlia growled, shutting her eyes. Lightly didn't do anything for a moment and then he yelped in surprise.

"I knew that made you upset but you are a really dark green and black," he whispered and Dahlia managed a strangled laugh. She looked down and saw swirls of dark black parading through dark green. She knew her scales couldn't be red, some genetic deformity of course, and if she turned fully black, it would kill her. She also didn't have a curled tail like the RainWings, just a flat one. And to top it all off, her venom didn't work properly. Lightly shook out his wings again and Dahlia flapped off the branch, setting her scales back to her normal, cool, blank white. She added a dash of lime green around her wings as well. Lightly blanched as she turned her head to look at him. Dahlia looked at him, confused.

"It's just, your eyes, that blue. Wow, that stands out," he amended nervously. Dahlia glanced at him, her brow furrowed.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked, confused. Lightly chuckled to himself.

"I'm not so sure," he muttered to himself. Dahlia felt her ears turning pink and she smashed down her feelings angrily and straightened her wings. Lightly looked at her for a moment before turning in front of her. "Do you...uh..want to see what I've been doing when I skip classes?" he asked nervously, shifting his talons. Dahlia looked at him, amused.

"Yes, sure, I will find why you're not doing class," she replied, holding back her laughter. Lightly smiled nervously, and flapped ahead of her. Dahlia looked down at the treetops below them. Bright colors covered the trees and flowers of all kinds were blooming all over. Dahlia swooped down and plucked a purple one off and placed it by her horns. Lightly looked back at her and smiled. She launched herself off of the lower branch and started to follow him as they darted through the treetops. The wind rushed past her wings, making her tail flap in the wind. It was great, she didn't get much free-flying-without-strange-glances flying too often.

"How long until we get there?" she asked, irritated how tired she was feeling. Lightly looked back at her and grinned. He disappeared between a couple of trees and she begrudgingly followed. As she poked her head back, she saw a wide, sunny clearing with many trees placed around it, keeping enough sun for a couple of RainWings to have suntime. Dahlia rolled her shoulders back, relieved to see a small, wood cabin placed between two trees. As she and Lightly landed, she felt her wings collapse behind her. She folded them in and looked at the cabin.

"Like it?" Lightly asked. Dahlia smiled faintly.

"It's pretty, what are you building?" she asked, flicking her tail. Lightly stumbled for a moment before opening the door.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, it's a lot of things," he smiled and Dahlia tried to curl her tail in as they entered.

"Monkeybrain," she muttered."This doesn't even fit one dragon, you know that, right?" Dahlia grumbled, catching Lightly's attention. He shrugged, fidgeting with a stray scroll.

"Yeah, it works though, no dragon ever comes here anyway," he clarified. Dahlia nodded and looked at the wood walls. The tightness of it all made the walls seem like they kept moving inward. She shivered and backed out of the cabin. Lightly followed her and sat down on his talons.

"Lazy," Dahlia teased again and Lightly looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"I calculate...hmm, you're the worst, yes, that works quite well. Dahlia pretended to look offended.

"I calculate that you're more nervous than you should be," she pried and Lightly looked deeply perturbed. Suddenly, Dahlia felt her ears twisting back as huge wing-beats shook the trees and the cabin. Lightly yelped and looked helpless as a huge NightWing landed in front of them.

 **Bum, bum, bum... I'm not sure whether a NightWing would be scary anymore, but hey! It ends the chapter. What do you think about Lightly and Dahlia? - More updates soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dahlia looked at the NightWing and she took an involuntary step backward. She whipped her tail back and forth.

"Who's she?" they both snarled at the same time to Lightly. Well, the NightWing snarled, Dhalia mostly asked not-so-politely. Lightly looked very overwhelmed once she looked at him. His talons looked like he wanted to grab his horns.

"Uh..erm..Dah-Foresight, this is...uh...Dahlia," he stumbled and Dahlia felt Foresight sizing her up. She whipped her head back to Lightly.

"Why is she here," Foresight snarled again, lashing her tail.

"It's not any of your business anyway!" Lightly protested, flapping his wings.

"This piece of frog breath and bird spit needs some explaining why she's here," Foresight spat Great, I have a NightWing fan I don't know Dahlia thought to herself, flicking her tail.

"He brought me here because I'm his friend," Dahlia growled, straightening her shoulders, trying to seem imposing. Lightly seemed to get braver but once Foresight swept her menacing gaze on him, he quelled under her. Dahlia looked at him, disappointed as he threw his wings over his head. Foresight opened her wings and flapped up into the trees, her gaze filled with anger. There was a moment of silence as Lightly straightened his wings, embarrassed.

"She's nice," Dahlia said, breaking the silence.

"She's also my mother," he muttered, smoke rising from his nostrils. "Sometimes I wish I could be more like maybe Tsunami from the scrolls," he sighed and Dahlia smiled sympathetically at him, but some emotion twisted inside of her. Dahlia wished she could frown at herself, but she ignored the feeling.

"You're just fine, well, hmm, I don't know," Dahlia teased and Lightly looked like it seriously offended him. Dahlia felt her tail straighten as she remembered something.

"Speaking of mothers, I have to go meet mine, she's going to kill me if I don't show up,"

Dahlia fretted and Lightly nodded.

"Alright, sorry for-about Foresight," he muttered and Dahlia lightly whacked him with her tail and he flinched.

"It's alright, my mother's..about the same," Dahlia chuckled, then launched off of the ground. She looked back to see the ground move slightly. Dahlia whipped her head forward again, pushing away her suspicions.

"Venus!" she yelled, flicking her tail impatiently. She jumped as a small dragonet materialized beside her. She looked down and smiled. "Hi, Quinine," she whispered, resting her tail lightly on Quinine's head. Quinine smiled at her and changed her scales to a light bluish gray.

"Wuz wrong?" Quinine asked and Dahlia smiled heartily.

"We're waiting for Mother," she announced patiently and Quinine nodded with her.

"When is she cuming?" Quinine asked and Dahlia shrugged, flexing her wings for a moment.

"Soon, maybe," Dahlia murmured absentmindedly and Quinine made a 'huh' noise. "Good job on your speaking earlier, how did you not say toe?" she asked and Quinine puffed out her chest.

"I wunted Dawia toe have a good wittle speaking sista," Quininie announced and Dahlia tried not to laugh.

"Why is that?" she asked, nudging Quinine with a talon.

"Becau your fwiend licks you," Quinine replied and Dahlia squawked in surprise.

"Quinine! Hush!" she whispered to Quinine and she looked at Dahlia innocently. A few dragons looked at them and grumbled from their waiting spot. Dahlia wrapped her wing around Dahlia and ducked her head. "Quinine, you can't say anything about that, okay?" Dahlia demanded in a whisper. Quinine looked at her for a moment, her wide eyes confused. "Also, try not to say lick, that's weird," she whispered again and Quinine nodded. Dahlia closed her wings to her sides as wingbeats beat the air around them. Dahlia quickly glanced at Quinine, wondering if she wouldn't say anything.

"Hewwo Mommy!" Quinine squealed and jumped into her mother's wings. Dahlia tried not to hunch her shoulders as Venus glared at her. She instead glared fiercely back at her. Venus looked around them.

"Ready to go?" she half-growled and Dahlia nodded absently.

"Mommy? Wannu hear a stowy?" Quinine asked and Dahlia felt her wings freeze up for a moment, making her drop a few feet. She flapped furiously upward again and saw Venus studying Quinine.

"...Sure," Venus murmured and Quinine clapped her talons together happily. Dahlia hovered right behind them.

"What is she going to say? If it's about Lightly-" Dahlia fretted and cut herself off. She shook her wings out, disturbed.

"Tho, this is bout Dawia," Quinine started and Dahlia flapped her wings an extra time as Venus looked menacingly over at her. Quinine glanced over at them for a moment, slight dismay etched on her face."Dere's this weally pwetty boy dwagon that wikes Dawia. Hes name is L-" she started again and Dahlia yelped in dismay, trying to talk over Quinine.

"It's Fig, mother, you know, the constantly yellow dragon!" Dahlia yelped, waving her talons around helplessly and Venus snorted.

"Oh, he'll never like you, let Quinine finish," she said casually, investigating her talons for a moment and Dahlia shot Venus a death glare as she looked away. Dahlia looked at Quinine purposefully for a moment before she seemed to get a message.

"It's twue Mommy, but, I just made twis dup," Quinine smiled, showing all her teeth. Venus looked at Quinine for a moment before shaking out her wings, her talons around her daughter. Dahlia held in her sigh of relief and she contemplated the tree leaves for a moment. How could a little dragonet like Quinine, and not her, tell that a dragon liked her, especially Lightly of all dragons!? Monkey spit. She looked down at Venus and Quinine again and saw Quinine giving her a side look. Dahlia squinted her eyes at Quinine when a loud 'thump!' interrupted her thought process. She looked down and saw Venus glaring up at her. Dahlia swung her tail around as she landed in surprise.

"Why the stop?" she asked quietly and Venus managed to smile although her smiles were never nice. Quinine looked up at Venus as she turned around, drawing her tail in an arc. Dahlia hopped over it, feeling her ears turn black with anger. Venus managed to laugh harshly.

"I think you know why!" she growled and Dahlia clenched her talons, stepping forward slightly as Venus drew back the vines. What she saw was...unforgivable and unforgettable.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She couldn't stop herself from screaming in horror and in pain. It was as if someone had sprayed venom in her eyes again and again and again. It was like a dragonbite viper lunging in front of you and you know you should hide but you can't because you're frozen in fear or disbelief. Everything she ever knew was crashing down on her. She wouldn't blame the sight in front of her so….she improvised.

"VENUS!" she screamed, her scales roaring with black and white and dark green. Venus stood calmly in front of her, yellow swimming across her scales.

"I can't imagine why you're so upset," she murmured, amusement twinkling in her eyes. Her claws glinted in the shifting sunlight and Dahlia saw Quinine crouched behind Venus, her scales pure lily green. Dahlia knew she'd have to apologize later if she even had a chance. Quickly, she tried to slam down her feelings, eradicating all traces of her emotions. She glanced at the dragons again, hoping that the white would just have blended in with her normal white and green. Venus looked above her talons.

"How did you know," Dahlia demanded, her voice still wobbly.

"I'm honestly surprised that you didn't figure out sooner, it'd be hard to put on a show like that without being honest," she pointed out, avoiding the question. Dahlia curled her tail in, trying to hide the pinches of black. Venus stood up and Quinine yelped in surprise, clutching her mother's leg. Dahlia tried to look imposing for a moment but lost it, Venus's height towering over hers. Dahlia looked away from her, her eyes squinted at the ground.

"I never suspected," she muttered, answering truthfully. Venus sniffed and swept her tail across the platform.

"Well, I did," she shrugged, stomping off to the corner. Dahlia lifted her head and curled her talons close to her."TAPIR! CONDOR!" Venus bellowed and two RainWings came floating down from the trees.

"You didn't have to yell," a bright pink one grumbled and the orange one nodded her head.

"You know we followed you, right?" the orange dragon asked and Venus glared at them. After a moment, they fell silent.

"Quinine, Dahlia, meet Tapir," she motioned to the orange dragon and Tapir sent them a friendly wave."And Condor, STOP EATING," she yelled and Condor sheepishly dropped the banana. Venus ruffled her wings for a moment. "Get those two hiding," she ordered and Tapir and Condor nodded.

"Yes ma'am," they murmured in unison, taking off through the trees into the clearing. Dahlia looked around Venus, checking for more RainWings.

"So..you order some sort of army?" Dahlia asked, stretching her wings. Quinine popped up beside her, yellow imprinted in every scale. Venus nodded, glowering at Dahlia.

"Yes, I am the Commander of the RainWing army," she informed them, less haughtily then Dahlia would have expected. Quinine looked up at her in awe for a moment, her scales turning purple. Dahlia looked out of the corner of her eye at Quinine. Venus ruffled her wings. "Here they come," she growled and Dahlia closed her eyes, wanting to curl up and hide at the bottom of the rainforest.

"LET GO OF ME!" a voice demanded and Dahlia opened her eyes, her talons twitching. Condor looked helpless holding the writhing green and orange dragon. He glanced at her and Dahlia managed to crack a smile.

"This is...STOP...very strict business so STOP TWITCHING," Condor tried, roaring as the RainWing stuck her talon in his wing. Condor swiped at the RainWing as she tried to flap away before Venus shot after her and grabbed the RainWing. Now that Dahlia had seen the RanWing clearly, she thought she might be sick.

"Heliconia?" she asked, her voice trembling. Heliconia froze at the sound of her name being said.

"Dahlia?" she asked, turning around."Why are you here?" she asked, flattening her ruff. Dahlia glanced at her and covered her eyes.

"Why are you here? Kissing a **_NightWing_** Heliconia!?" she asked, tears dripping down her cheeks. She could tell Heliconia was feeling guilty. After all, she would never see her best friend again. Heliconia opened her mouth to speak but Venus interrupted her.

"You are not allowed to say anything," she hissed and Dahlia sat up, still trembling. It couldn't get any worse than this. Her best friend, kissing a NightWing. Well, she couldn't have been more wrong as Tapir dragged back the NightWing.

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry for the short chapter! Needed to build up the suspense for the next chapter! (Muahaha). Will be trying to update every Tuesday or Friday. At least once a week until school starts back up for me.**


End file.
